Feeling about you
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Perasaan Ventus tentang Vanitas... duh gagal bikin Summary.. Eqa males bikin Summary
1. Chapter 1

Summary : TERCANTUM DI ATAS! Eqa males ngejelasin.. ( lebih tepatnya males.)

Desclaimer : Kingdom Hearts punya Square Enix dan Disney. Jika Eqa punya uang, Eqa akan beli perusahaan Square Enix dan perusahaan Sony. biar KH3 buat PS2 dan PSP. Trus FF15 juga buat PSP trus Dissidia dibuat kelanjutannya. Eqa gak rela jika buat PS4.

Cerita ini... sebenarnya... arrrrrkkkkk! Eqa bingung ngejelasinnya! ntar aja di bawah kujelaskan! *Error*

Enjoy aja!

.

.

.

Feeling about you

.

.

_**Aku bermimpi, berada di suatu padang bunga yang luas. Aku berjalan menikmati pemandangan ini dengan hembusan angin yang selalu datang.**_

_**Aku bermimpi, Berada disana. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Namun, Aku sendirian. Hingga kau datang dan membangunkanku dari Mimpiku.**_

"Jangan panggil aku Dokter! Namaku Vanitas. Mulai saat ini, apapun yang kulakukan padamu, kau harus menurutiku. Understand idiot?" sahut seorang pria berambut hitam spike dan beriris mata kuning keemasan dengan bahasa kasarnya.

"... aku..."

" aku tahu namamu idiot. Tertulis di status dan catatan dari suster dan dokter yang merawatmu sebelumnya. Mulai hari ini aku yang akan merawatmu. Mengerti?"

_**Vanitas Leonhart, Dokter spesialis Jantung. Kalian pasti heran, ya... Aku memiliki kelainan jantung sejak lahir. Aku sudah dirawat di Rumah Sakit ini lebih dari 3 tahun lamanya. Terkadang aku merasa iri dengan Saudara kembarku, Roxas yang memiliki tubuh yang sehat. Ia dapat bermain dengan bebas, memiliki banyak teman. Sedangkan aku, Jangankan memiliki teman. Bermain dengan bebaspun aku tak bisa. Aku hanya bisa berbaring di kasurku.**_

"hey Ven... kau sedang apa?" tanyanya ketika selesai memeriksa keadaanku

"aku? tidak Sedang apa-apa."

"aku tahu kau bohong, Idiot. Kau sedang menggambar dan kau bilang tidak sedang apa-apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jadi kau sudah berani padaku ya,huh?" Ia mendekatiku. Menatapku dari dekat. "hoo.. menggambarku lagi?"

"..." Aku terdiam. wajahku sedikit merona. tetapi aku tetap melanjutkan aktifitasku, menggambar. Aku memang sedang menggambarnya

_**Hanya dia. Menemaniku tiap hari, tidak hanya memeriksaku, tetapi menemaniku seperti mengajak bicara. Walau ia sering berkata kasar padaku. Aku tahu, ia memiliki maksud baik. Menemaniku di hari yang sepi ini.**_

_**Ayahku, Ibuku, bahkan Roxas, jarang sekali menemuiku. Mungkin sebulan sekali? bahkan jika mereka berkunjung, Itupun hanya beberapa jam saja. tanpa basa-basi, lalu pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aku sangat memahami mereka. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Aku tahu itu.**_

" aku tahu hari-harimu sangatlah sepi. Aku tahu hatimu sangat sedih... aku tahu semua perasaanmu... sekarangpun aku tahu.. Jika kau ingin menangis, Menangislah. jika senang, tertawalah.. apapun itu.. tumpahkan semua perasaanmu."

"..." aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku ingin menangis. namun tidak bisa.

"Menangislah.."

_**Aku ingin menangis... Menangis dipelukannya. Aku tahu hidupku tidak lama lagi. walaupun aku senang hingga sekarang aku masih dapat bernafas. tetapi tetap saja, aku takut...**_

_**Vanitas... ya, Satu-satunya orang yang mengertiku. Aku tahu ia mengetahui aku akan mati. Apakah ia sedih? atau sengaja menutupinya? Ia selalu menyuruhku untuk terus hidup. Walau bahasanya selalu kasar, Aku tahu ia ingin aku terus hidup**_

" Jika kukatakan kau harus hidup, Maka kau harus hidup! Jika kau sampai mati, aku tidak akan segan-segan menendangmu masuk ke neraka! ingat itu atau kubunuh kau!"

"tanpa diberitahupun aku tahu itu..."

" baguslah." sahutnya sambil memelukku. Aku dapat merasakan hangatnya tubuhnya. dadanya yang bidang. dan detak jantungnya. ya... jantung yang sehat

_**Musim berganti... Musim gugur datang. dedaunan pohon mulai menguning. Kuamati dari jendela kamarku, Anak-anak seusiaku, dan dibawah usiaku sedang asik bermain di taman. Menikmati musim yang dianggap indah. Suhu diluar sedikit turun. Aku Sedikit iri dengan mereka.**_

"Ven... Kau ingin berjalan-jalan keluar?" tanyanya ketika memandangiku yang tengah melamun sambil mengamati luar

"...tapi.."

"Tidak apa... akan kutemani. Kau pasti merasa bosan berada disini."

_**Vanitas mendorong kursi roda yang kududuki. Memasuki taman dekat rumah sakit. Sekelompok remaja sedang bersenang-senang dengan sket boardnya, Sebagian menikmati cuaca yang cerah ini dengan duduk di kursi taman, Sebagian remaja sedang asik bermesraan dengan pasangannya. Vanitas mengajakku berkeliling taman. Ia mendorong kursi rodaku dengan pelan.**_

"Vanitas... kau tahu... aku sering bermimpi."

"tidak. memang kau bermimpi apa?"

"aku berjalan di sebuah padang bunga yang luas. Sendirian. Namun terasa nyaman."

"hmm... tapi mulai besok kau tidak akan sendirian lagi di padang bunga itu."

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku akan berada disana. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian."

"bodoh..."

"dan aku akan selalu membawamu kembali dari mimpi bodohmu itu, Idiot."

_**Ya Vanitas, kau selalu membawaku kembali dari mimpiku. Memarahiku, Menceramahiku dengan bahasa kasarmu itu, menjahiliku, perhatianmu, itu semua yang kusuka darimu. Kau tak peduli dengan keadaanku, itu sudah melebihi dari kata 'cukup'. bahkan kau selalu menxengarkan cerita tentang mimpiku yang selalu sama. tentang padang bunga.**_

"Ven... Aku menyukaimu.. aku mencintaimu."

"Kau seharusnya menyukai orang yang sehat. bukan diriku yang memiliki kelainan jantung ini."

"Aku tahu, Idiot! tapi kau istimewa bagiku!"

"Kumohon Vanitas... Jangan mencintaiku. Aku tidak ingin menorehkan luka dihatimu ketika aku mati."

"Aku tidak peduli. Walaupun kau telah tiada.. aku akan selalu mengenangmu. mencintaimu!"

"kumohon Vanitas... tidak. Jangan mencintaiku."

_**Hatiku sakit. Aku takut, aku akan meninggalkannya. Aku takut, akan membuat sebuah lubang luka pada hatinya. Aku takut, akan membuatnya menderita karena kenangan yang kubuat untuknya. Aku takut, takut sekali. Kumohon... Jangan cintai aku. Tolong, jangan membuatmu menderita lebih dafi ini. aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.**_

_**Aku juga menyukaimu... Aku ingin bersamamu... Aku ingin disampingmu. Aku ingin membalas cintamu.. Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku juga menyukaimu.**_

"teruslah hidup Ven.. Kau adalah cahaya bagiku.."

"...Vanitas..."

"dari semua keinginanku, hanya satu yang benar-benar kuinginkan. yaitu kau Ven.. teruslah hidup."

_**Apakah mungkin aku dapat hidup lebih lama? Aku tak ingin meninggalkannya. Aku... Aku ingin terus bersamanya. Vanitas memelukku dan Menciumku dengan hangat. Kurasakan detak jantungnya, hangat tubuhnya, semuanya.**_

_**Hari demi hari... Kondisiku terus menurun. Tubuhku semakin melemah. Kubasuh mukaku dengan air. namun Air terasa hangat di mukaku. Aneh, padahal air biasa. Apakah suhuku yang turun?**_

_**Vanitas yang selalu memeriksa keadaanku semakin khawatir. Obat yang harus kuminum semakin banyak. Apakah sebentar lagi aku akan mati?**_

"kau harus hidup, idiot! kau tidak boleh mati!"

"..." aku hanya terdiam. Memandangi wajah Vanitas yang cemas dari balik masker oksigen yang kukenakan. ya, aku semakin melemah. membutuhkan masker oksigen untuk bernafas dan... terdapat sebuah alat pendeteksi denyut jantung yang terpasang ditubuhku.

_**'Aku akan mati. Dan Meninggalkannya, benar?' kata-kata itu yang terlintas di benakku. seberusaha apapun aku untuk bertahan hidup, tetap saja hasilnya sama. 'Mati'. tidak ada donor jantung dan tidak memungkinkan kondisiku untuk diberikan sebuah alat bernama 'baterai jantung' untuk dipasangkan ke jantungku, yang katanya dapat membantu jantung bekerja lebih normal.**_

_**Vanitas selalu menjagaku. tidak tidur ataupun beristirahat. memperhatikanku yang lemah ini. denyut jantungku semakin melemah. ya... sebentar lagi aku akan mati.**_

_**Aku bermimpi... tetapi ini terasa sangat nyata. Sebuah padang bunga, Berjalan sendirian. menikmati suasana ini.**_

_**"**_Ven! kau tidak boleh mati, bodoh!"

"!"

_**Suaranya... Suara Vanitas, membangunkanku dari mimpiku. membawaku kembali ke sisi Vanitas. Aku masih hidup. namun, tetap saja aku akan mati.**_

_**Musim berganti lagi... Musim dingin. Musim yang identik dengan salju. Sejujurnya, ini musim favoritku. putih.. dingin.. seakan waktu terhenti.**_

_**Kondisiku melemah.. Vanitas masih disisiku. Tetapi hingga saat ini, aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku. Wajah Vanitas semakin memucat tanda cemas. Suhu tubuhku semakin turun. Denyut jantungku melemah. Mataku semakin berat. Aku ingin tertidur. tetapi aku ingin mengatakannya sekarang juga.**_

"Va..ni..tas..." panggilku dengan suara lemah

"Jangan berbicara! kumohon... tetaplah hidup!"

"a..da... h..a..l yang... ing..in.. ku..kata..kan.. pa..da.. mu.." aku berusaha membuka mataku. memandangi wajahnya... mungkin yang terakhir kalinya

"Ven.. kumohon... Aku menyukaimu... dan aku... ingin kau hidup.. aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun Ven.." Vanitas memegang tanganku yang lemah ini

"Va...ni.. tas... K..au.. ing..at.. ke..ti..ka.. a..ku.. ...pi..? Se...bu..ah.. Pa..dang.. Bunga...?" tanyaku dengan suara semakin lemah

" aku tahu Ven.. aku tahu!"

"a..ku.. mung..kin.. a..kan.. di.. sa..na... se..la..ma..nya.."

"tidak Ven... tetaplah hidup.."

"A..ku... men.. cin.. ta... i... mu... Va..n..i..t..a..s.." Mataku semakin berat... sesaat sebelum mataku tertutup untuk selamanya... Vanitas meneriakkan sesuatu. aku tidak dapat mendengarnya. Ia menangis? entahlah. semuanya menjadi gelap

_**Maaf Vanitas... Aku tahu kau marah padaku. padahal aku janji akan selalu hidup disisimu... tapi Tuhan berkata lain. Mungkin aku tidak bisa hidup di sisimu. tetapi setidaknya... aku hidup di hatimu. Jangan bersedih... Aku tahu ini berat. Berpisah darimu... Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku juga menyukaimu, benar? Selamat tinggal Vanitas...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End**_

_**Wew... Inspirasi yang lewat mendadak. *ketawa gaje* besok Eqa mo bikin Vanitas povnya. yang mau Eqa lanjutin Review 3 biji * nyengir kuda* klo udh 3 review ntar Eqa posting.**_

_**akhir kata... Review please...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : perasaan seorang dokter bernama Vanitas pada seorang pasien bernama Ventus.

Desclaimer : Sudah jelas! Sampai Eqa punya uang, KH masih punya SE dan Disney!

Yup! ini Vanitas Povnya... balasan Reviewnya dibawah ya.. o iya... ada tambahan tokoh loooohh...

Feeling about you

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan panggil aku Dokter! Namaku Vanitas. Mulai saat ini, apapun yang kulakukan padamu, kau harus menurutiku. Understand idiot?" Sahutku ketika bertemu dengannya saat pertama kali kami berjumpa.

"...aku..." Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun segera kutahan

" aku tahu namamu idiot. Tertulis di status dan catatan dari suster dan dokter yang merawatmu sebelumnya. Mulai hari ini aku yang akan merawatmu. Mengerti?"

_**Ventus Strife... Aku tahu tentangmu. kau menderita kelainan jantung... kau terkurung di ruangan ini lebih dari tiga tahun lamanya... Aku tahu kau kesepian.**_

"hey Ven... kau sedang apa?" tanyaku ketika selesai memeriksa keadaannya

"aku? tidak Sedang apa-apa."

"aku tahu kau bohong, Idiot. Kau sedang menggambar dan kau bilang tidak sedang apa-apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jadi kau sudah berani padaku ya,huh?" Aku mendekatinya yang tengah asik menggambar. Menatapnya dari dekat. "hoo.. menggambarku lagi?"

"..." Ia hanya terdiam. wajahnya sedikit merona. tetapi ia tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya, menggambar. Aku memang sering melihatnya sedang menggambarku ketika aku tidak mengawasinya

_**Aku tahu... kau selalu menggambarku... menjadikanku objek gambarmu.. padahal ada banyak hal yang bisa kau jadikan objek gambarmu**_

_**Kesepian... Tanpa keluarga yang selalu berada di sisinya... hanya aku yang selalu menemaninya yang kesepian ini. Aku heran, Ayah, Ibu, bahkan saudara kembarnya sangat jarang menjenguknya.**_

_**Ven.. ya kau Ven.. Kau bahkan tidak menyinggung keluargamu kepadaku saat berbicara padaku. Ketika mereka datang, kau hanya tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Tetapi aku mengetahuinya... dari wajahmu, kesedihan yang dipancarkan oleh kedua matamu yang beriris biru itu... Aku tahu kau sangatlah sedih.**_

"Vanitas.. Kau ini temanku. Sejujurnya aku tahu kau menyukainya... Tapi ini sangatlah penting." sahut Riku, dokter yang merawat Ven dulu. Ia temanku di Universitas, dan dia atasanku saat ini.. saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang Dokter.

"apa maksudmu?"

" Ventus... Hidupnya tak lama lagi... kau masih baru berada disini... setidaknya kau tahu ini."

"..." Aku terdiam

"Beritahu dia ketika ia siap." jelasnya " Jangan biarkan perasaanmu padanya mengganggu pekerjaanmu"

"... Aku tahu itu.." aku sedikit terkejut. ternyata Riku tahu hubunganku dengan Ven

_**Ven... Kenapa kita berjumpa di kondisi seperti ini? Aku menyukaimu. Tapi kenapa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku? 'Mati?' itu konyol. Idiot itu tak akan kubiarkan mati konyol!.**_

" aku tahu hari-harimu sangatlah sepi. Aku tahu hatimu sangat sedih... aku tahu semua perasaanmu... sekarangpun aku tahu.. Jika kau ingin menangis, Menangislah. jika senang, tertawalah.. apapun itu.. tumpahkan semua perasaanmu."

"..." Ia hanya terdiam. Menundukkan wajahnya. Oh, Come on.. Where's your damn Face? mana wajah idiotmu,Senyummu dan bola mata indahmu? kenapa kau sembunyikan?

"Menangislah.."

_**Tenang Vanitas... Kau tahu pasti ada Harapan. ya, Harapan! Si idiot itu tidak boleh mati! kau harus tetap disisiku!**_

_**Tuhan, Kenapa kau mempertemukan kami dalam keadaan seperti ini? Aku benci mengatakannya... tapi aku benar-benar menyukai si idiot yang penyakitan itu. Aku sangat tidak ingin kehilangannya.**_

" Jika kukatakan kau harus hidup, Maka kau harus hidup! Jika kau sampai mati, aku tidak akan segan-segan menendangmu masuk ke neraka! ingat itu atau kubunuh kau!"

"tanpa diberitahupun aku tahu itu..."

" baguslah." sahutku sambil memeluk Ven. kubiarkan dia merasakan hangat tubuhku, harum tubuhku, dan detak jantung orang sehat.

_**Musim telah berganti. Musim gugur, musim yang dinantikan semua orang. tidak.. kecuali Ven. Ven hanya bisa memperhatikan orang-orang yang berada di luar. Wajahnya sangat menunjukkan bahwa ia sedih. Apakah ia merasa penak berada diruangan ini terus-menerus? tentu saja! hanya dia yang memahamiku. Dan aku memahaminya.**_

"Ven... Kau ingin berjalan-jalan keluar?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"...tapi.."

"Tidak apa... akan kutemani. Kau pasti merasa bosan berada disini." Aku segera mengambil kursi roda. Membantunya duduk di kursi roda

_**Kami pergi ke taman dekat rumah sakit. Kulihat banyak sekelompok remaja sedang menikmati indahnya musim gugur, mulai dari bermain sketboard, bermesraan dengan pasangannya, bahkan hanya sekedar duduk di kursi taman. Aku mendorong kursi roda dengan pelan, kuharap Ven senang.**_

"Vanitas... kau tahu... aku sering bermimpi."

"tidak. memang kau bermimpi apa?"

"aku berjalan di sebuah padang bunga yang luas. Sendirian. Namun terasa nyaman."

"hmm... tapi mulai besok kau tidak akan sendirian lagi di padang bunga itu."

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku akan berada disana. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian."

"bodoh..."

_**Setiap hari kita bertemu... kau selalu membicarakan tentang mimpimu. Mimpi tentang kau berada di sebuah padang bunga... sendirian, dan kesepian.**_

_**Mimpimu... hmm.. Mimpi konyol... tidak, Mimpi itu terasa nyata ketika ia mengatakannya. **_

_**Namun, walau aku seorang dokter. tetap saja... aku takut ketika ia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku takut.. jika aku gagal menyelamatkannya. Kenapa? perasaan ini tidak bisa kubendung lagi. Aku ingin mengatakannya!**_

"Ven... Aku menyukaimu.. aku mencintaimu."

"Kau seharusnya menyukai orang yang sehat. bukan diriku yang memiliki kelainan jantung ini."

"Aku tahu, Idiot! tapi kau istimewa bagiku!"

"Kumohon Vanitas... Jangan mencintaiku. Aku tidak ingin menorehkan luka dihatimu ketika aku mati."

"Aku tidak peduli. Walaupun kau telah tiada.. aku akan selalu mengenangmu. mencintaimu!"

"kumohon Vanitas... tidak. Jangan mencintaiku."

_**Kumohon Ven... Aku menyukaimu. Bisakah kau lebih sedikit berharap agar Sehat? Bisakah kau mempercayaiku? kumohon Ven... Sehatlah! Idiot! Hiduplah! Aku tak peduli jika kau akan menorehkan luka padaku.**_

"teruslah hidup Ven.. Kau adalah cahaya bagiku.."

"...Vanitas..."

"dari semua keinginanku, hanya satu yang benar-benar kuinginkan. yaitu kau Ven.. teruslah hidup."

_**Aku memeluknya. Mencium bibirnya dengan hangat. Aku ingin memilikinya. Tapi... kenapa kita tidak dapat bersama?**_

_**Hari demi hari... Kondisi Ven terus menurun. Aku takut.. ia terkena serangan mendadak. Sekarang, ia hanya bisa terbaring di kasurnya. Tubuhnya semakin lemah.**_

"kau harus hidup, idiot! kau tidak boleh mati!"

"..." ia hanya terdiam. memandangiku dengan pandangan sedih. Ia memandangiku dari balik masker oksigennya. Cahaya semangat hidup pada bola matanya telah pudar.

_**Menjaganya setiap hari, tidak beristirahat, bahkan tidak tidur. Asalkan ia sehat, Aku tidak peduli dengan keadaanku yang semakin lelah ini. Demi senyumnya. Dan demi berada di sisinya.**_

_**Tapi, ketakutanku akhirnya datang, Ven terkena serangan. Ia dilarikan ke ruang ICU. Aku sangat panik! Idiot itu tidak boleh mati! Aku memeriksa Ven, dibantu Dr. Riku dan para perawat lainnya.**_

_**"**_Ini gawat! Kadiogramnya tidak beraturan dokter!" Teriak salah satu suster

" Vanitas! segera ambil alat pacu jantung! Suster! siapkan suntikan 2 mili!" perintah Dr. Riku pada kami

"Suster! Dr. Riku! tahan tubuh Ven!" teriakku

" hey Suster! mana obat penenangnya?" teriak Dr. Riku

_**Hal itu terus berlanjut lebih dari dua jam. Kami terus berusaha mengembalikan detak jantung Ven yang terus melemah. Ven.. kumohon.. Karena kau hidup, aku dapat hidup. kumohon... Idiot...**_

"Ven! kau tidak boleh mati, bodoh!" teriakku sambil terus-menerus memacu jantung Ven

"Dr. Vanitas! Dr. Riku! kadiogramnya sudah normal!" teriak salah satu Suster. aku menghela nafas hingga ada yang menepuk pundakku

"Kerja bagus, Vanitas." sahut Riku sambil menepuk pundakku.

"ya.."

_**Tapi, apakah ini akan terus berlanjut? apakah esok dan seterusnya aku masih dapat bersamanya? Apakah ia akan terus hidup...? banyak sekali pertanyaan yang terus berdatangan di benakku.**_

_**Aku terus mengawasinya. Menjaganya ketika ia tertidur. Aku takut esok hari ia tak bangun.. Kenapa aku bisa jatuh hati pada Idiot satu ini? kenapa aku merasa takut akan kehilangannya? Kenapa Aku Sangat lega ketika ia baik-baik saja?**_

_**Musim telah berganti menjadi Musim dingin. Salju... hmm... Andaikan aku dapat menikmatinya... apakah Ven juga menyukainya? entahlah... Andaikan Mimpi yang diceritakan idiot itu nyata... Tidak ada salahnya aku berada disana bersama idiot itu.**_

_**Tapi Semua telah Sirna. Tidak ada donor jantung, Kondisi Ven juga tidak meyakinkan para dokter... bahkan aku untuk memberikan sebuah 'baterai jantung'. Sekarang... Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa**_

_**Ven... Kenapa? Kenapa kau rela... menunggu kematian menemuimu?**_

"Va..ni..tas..." panggilnya dengan Suara lemah

"Jangan berbicara! kumohon... tetaplah hidup!"

"a..da... h..a..l yang... ing..in.. ku..kata..kan.. pa..da.. mu.." Ia berusaha membuka matanya. memandangiku seakan yang terakhir kalinya.

"Ven.. kumohon... Aku menyukaimu... dan aku... ingin kau hidup.. aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun Ven.." Aku memegang tangannya yang lemah

_**"**_Va...ni.. tas... K..au.. ing..at.. ke..ti..ka.. a..ku.. ...pi..? Se...bu..ah.. Pa..dang.. Bunga...?" tanyanya dengan suara semakin lemah. seakan tengah berbisik padaku.

" aku tahu Ven.. aku tahu!"

"a..ku.. mung..kin.. a..kan.. di.. sa..na... se..la..ma..nya.."

"tidak Ven... tetaplah hidup.."

"A..ku... men.. cin.. ta... i... mu... Va..n..i..t..a..s.." Ia menutup matanya sesaat setelah mengatakannya.

_**"**_tidak! Ventus! bangun Idiot! Ven!" teriakku. Aku mengguncang tubuhnya namun sia-sia. ia telah pergi.

_**Ven... Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku? Aku juga mencintaimu Ven! kau lebih parah dari seorang Idiot! Kumohon Ven... Bawa aku ke padang bunga yang sering kau ceritakan padaku... Tuhan.. tolong kembalikan Ven... tidak, bawa aku bersamanya!**_

_**Aku menangis dalam keheningan. Aku mencium bibirnya yang telah dingin. mengusap pipinya yang lembut. Wajahnya tersenyum, apakah ia bahagia setelah mengatakannya? kuanggap iya. Aku tersenyum padanya "Selamat Tinggal. Tunggu aku disana, Idiot." sahutku sambil mengusap pipinya. "ketika sudah saatnya aku pergi, temui aku di kehidupan selanjutnya. Aku mencintaimu juga, Ven.."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End**_

_**bhuahahaha *gila* Wew... inspirasi lewat bak angin... gimana Vanitas povnya? kasih pendapatnya ya... klo Flame jg gapapa.. I love Flame... *talking like a boss* **_

_**Ok ini balasan Reviewnya**_

_**synstropezia : **_Makasih banget reviewnya! Ahhh jangan nangis! Eqa jadi ikutan sedih!

_**dan ketiga temanku (mereka gak mau di sebutkan pen-namenya) ;**_ dasar... Review lewat PM + Fb terus-menerus nyuruh cepetan posting+ minta contek Pr.. hadeehh.. ini udah di posting... Jangan ngambek.. Besok di sekolah jangan nyontek Prku... kerjakan sendiri! *ngancem* makasih juga sarannya nyuruh masukin tokoh lain.

dan semua readers Eqa ucapkan terima kasih... Review please..


End file.
